Regrets & Trahison Le Début d'une Fin
by Maggie95
Summary: Yumi était une sang pur respectée et admirée. Elle avait une famille adorable et compréhensive et un fiancé fou amoureux d'elle. Une longue vie tranquille débutait pour elle. Que rêver de mieux ? Cependant le destin peut nous jouer des tours. En effet, une rencontre lui causera bien des malheurs. Son doux rêve brisé, sa vie deviendra une véritable descente en enfer ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_ :

Le début d'une fin

Les rues étaient désertes et les boutiques fermées. Les enfants ne jouaient plus dans le parc. Plus personne ne se baladait. _Plus personne..._ Plus aucun bruit ne parvenait de nulle part. La seule personne présente encore dans ce village se tenait devant l'hôtel de ville. En effet, elle observait nonchalamment un tableau d'affichage tapissé d'avis de recherche d'animaux domestiques ainsi que de demandes d'emploi. Derrière la vitre qui le protégeait, les feuilles jaunies par le temps étaient accompagnées par quelques photos et certaines d'entres elles étaient en noir et blanc. Quand enfin, elle détacha son regard, l'horloge de la tour de l'ancien bâtiment qui surplombait la ville, sonnait midi. Elle se retourna et marcha le long de la rue adjacente.

Elle fut surprise de voir que Maubourg avait très peu changé. _Ce village..._ Son village natal. Elle se souvenait qu'un jour elle était allée se promener avec deux amies dans ces ruelles et qu'elle avait croisé son père alors qu'il lui avait formellement interdit de sortir. Par la suite, elle avait été sévèrement puni pour lui avoir désobéi. Elle se souvenait aussi de sa dernière dispute avec lui, c'était aussi la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, elle se trouvait devant un grand manoir du XVIIIème siècle et qui s'imposait parmi les maisons voisines. Elle y entra malgré son hésitation, cassant une vitre pour passer et découvrit un immense salon, chargé de décoration du même style que la maison.

Soudain, elle fut envahit par un sentiment de familiarité et revit les moments passés ici. Sa mère, son père et son frère lui revinrent en mémoire heureux, un sourire illuminant leur visage. Cela changeait des dernières années passées avec eux, c'est-à-dire, avant de disparaître définitivement de leur vie.

Elle traversa la pièce puis passa par un corridor pour se retrouver face à un escalier qu'elle emprunta.

Au premier étage, des meubles étaient placés contre le mur du couloir et des photos de famille y avaient été déposées. Elle passa devant sans leur accorder un regard et entra dans une chambre aux murs rose défraîchis. Un lit et une armoire avait été poussés vers le centre de la pièce. Le matelas avait été retourné et les draps avaient disparu. Visiblement quelqu'un était venu ici avant elle.

En s'approchant du mobilier, elle découvrit un journal, le New Délit, jeté sous le lit. Elle le ramassa et lu la manchette « Une jeune fille recherchée pour le meurtre d'un membre de sa famille ». Une photo d'elle illustrait l'article. En l'observant, elle constata qu'elle avait beaucoup vieilli depuis car elle datait de vingt ans. _Vingt ans déjà..._ Vingt ans qu'elle fuyait... Vingt ans de sa vie gâchées par cette histoire. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Accusée d'un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis ? Oui, certes mais elle ne voulait pas dénoncer le véritable coupable ...

Soudain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas. Des pas se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et s'approchaient dangereusement. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Ils l'avaient retrouvée ! Prise de panique, elle jeta dans la foulée le journal et voulut sauter par la fenêtre mais elle était condamnée. Elle sortit alors de la pièce et courut pour aller dans la chambre d'en face.

Les pas montèrent les escaliers rapidement et les voix se rapprochèrent.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'en réfléchir, elle sauta. Des balles fusèrent mais n'atteignirent pas leur cible. Leurs propriétaires hurlèrent alors :

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Saleté de sangsue !

Après sa course folle, elle trouva refuge dans un pub, où elle passa inaperçu dans la foule de voyageurs et d'habitués du coin. Elle y resta jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et elle fit le tour de la ville à la recherche d'un hébergement provisoire. Au bout d'une ruelle déserte et délabrée, une vieille auberge se tenait entre deux maisons tout aussi vétuste. On aurai dit qu'elles pouvaient s'effondrer à tout moment. Apparemment elle avait peu de clients au vu du nombre de fenêtres où filtraient de la lumière. L'auberge avait été reconstruite à plusieurs endroits au fil des années car certaines pierres des murs paraissaient moins anciennes que d'autres. Un panneau tordu indiquait : « L'auberge du Saule Pleureur ».

Elle entra et découvrit une large pièce au parquet décrépit. Il y avait un petit salon avec des canapés déchirés et poussiéreux, un guéridon et une longue table entourée de chaises servant de salle à manger. Puis enfin au fond de la salle, une sorte de comptoir et un tabouret faisait office de réception. Elle appuya sur une petite cloche et patienta. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle en eut assez d'attendre mais lorsqu'elle eut atteint la poignet de la porte, une voix l'arrêta :

- « Bienvenu au Saule Pleureur. Veuillez m'excusez pour l'attente. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Elle se retourna et découvrit un vieil homme qui lui sourirait. Il était aussi haut que le tabouret qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Ses quelques cheveux blancs subsistant étaient collés contre son crâne avec une sorte de gel qui les faisaient briller. Ses yeux rieurs étaient cachés par de petites lunettes rondes. Il portait un costume noir qui paraissait neuf comparé à l'auberge miteuse.

- « Je voudrais passer une nuit ici, s'il-vous-plaît » répondit-elle.

Un cri de joie retenti dans toute l'auberge et une tornade bleue et blanche arriva à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la pièce, elle sautillait autour de la nouvelle cliente toujours en criant.

- « Mizuki, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas un comportement à adopter devant nos clients tout de même, dit le petit bonhomme calmement en s'adressant à la jeune fille qui maintenant était debout sur une table la faisant grincer. Veuillez l'excuser. Par ce temps, les clients se font rares et nous nous ennuyons un peu » essaya-t-il d'expliquer en s'adressant à la cliente qui n'osait plus bouger.

La jeune fille descendit enfin de la table et s'inclina. Reprenant son sérieux, elle déclara :

- « Pardonnez mon comportement déplacé, dit-elle sans l'être pour autant, je me présente, je m'appelle Mizuki et je suis la femme de chambre de cette auberge. »

La cliente put enfin voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Mizuki avait de longs cheveux noirs tressés. Elle portait une robe bleue et par dessus un tablier blanc avec de petites chaussures noires. Le petit bonhomme n'avait pas bougé et ne prêtait déjà plus attention à la jeune femme qui d'ailleurs était repartis de la même manière qu'elle était entrée.

- « Votre nom et votre prénom, je vous prie, demanda-t-il après s'être approché du comptoir.

- Je m'appelle Yumi Takashi » répondit-elle.

Il les nota sur le registre et se redressa lui souriant.

- « Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Daiki Moshi, réceptionniste et directeur de cette auberge, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Enchanté.

- Bien, maintenant veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre » continua-t-il en s'engageant dans un couloir où Yumi le suivit.

Les portes de chambre défilaient sous les yeux de Yumi. Ils montèrent un escalier et arrivèrent enfin devant l'une des deux portes que contenait cet étage. Il entra et présenta toutes les pièces de cette immense chambre,qui avait été aménagé en petit appartement. Elle avait été la seule pièce rénovée du Saule Pleureur car tout avait l'air d'être neuf. M. Moshi sortit en lui souriant une dernière fois et lui souhaita une bonne nuit tout en fermant la porte. Elle attendit que les pas dans l'escalier s'éloignent suffisamment pour enfin s'affaler dans un fauteuil rouge où elle s'endormit, épuisée.

_« Yumi marchait tranquillement dans la forêt. Parfois le vent se levait et faisait craquer sinistrement les branches des arbres. Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la boue laissant des empreintes sur son passage._

_Soudain une odeur de sang envahit ses narines. Elle couru dans sa direction et découvrit son fiancé au dessus d'une masse noir. Elle pouvait voir du sang couler de sa bouche. Il se leva brusquement et fit un pas vers elle. Elle put enfin identifier un homme allongé parterre visiblement dans les vapes. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées laissant voir ses canines briller sous la lune. Une lueur féroce passa dans ses yeux rouges._

_Elle voulu reculer mais il s'était déjà jeté sur elle la plaquant au sol près à s'abreuver de son essence vital. Ce fut très rapide. Elle l'empoigna par la gorge et le propulsa sur un arbre._

_Il gisait maintenant au sol assommé._

_Yumi se releva et s'approcha de la victime de son fiancé. L'homme s'était redressé et esquissa un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher. Elle soigna la blessure avec ses pouvoirs vampiriques et essuya le sang._

_Grâce à cela, elle put voir un tatouage qu'il avait dans le cou. Il ressemblait à un symbole. Elle baissa légèrement le col de la chemise faisant frissonner son propriétaire et put alors apercevoir une rose entourée de flammes, le symbole des hunters._

_Le vampire qu'elle avait assommé se releva difficilement. Il la regarda d'un air désolé puis s'enfuit._

_C'était la quatrième fois du mois qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et qu'elle devait réparer ces erreurs. Elle en avait assez de tout cela._

_Ainsi, elle effaça la mémoire à la victime et alla se cacher derrière un arbre. Elle se releva et s'en alla, comme si rien ne s'était passé, sans voir Yumi._

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu que se soit un hunter ? Cette fois , il allait trop loin, il fallait qu'elle l'arrête. Elle devait lui parler, le raisonner mais cela n'allait pas être facile ... »_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 :_ **

Rencontres et nouvelle expérience

Elle se réveilla sous les doux rayons de soleil, qui, pour elle n'était plus dangereux depuis longtemps. Elle s'étira et alla en direction de la salle de bain. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de décompresser. Elle se fit couler de l'eau chaude et se déshabilla.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se rhabilla et sorti de la chambre. Elle parcouru le couloir toujours dans ses pensées. Soudain elle heurta de plein fouet la femme de chambre, chargée de piles de linge, et se retrouva au sol, abasourdit. Elle aussi ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence d'une autre personne car elle était assise parterre les yeux écarquillés. Elle se releva d'un bond et s'inclina :

- « Je suis vraiment désolé ! Cria-t-elle affolée. Je... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'une main gantée invita élégamment Yumi à se relever. Elle la pris sans hésitation et se remit sur ses pieds. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit un bel homme en costume noir. Il avait les yeux couleurs bordeaux et des cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Son sourire lui semblait faux. A ses manières de faire, il devait sûrement être un domestique mais une aura étrange émanait de lui, à laquelle Yumi se méfia.

- « Merci » dit Yumi en souriant poliment.

Il porta une main à son coeur et s'inclina.

- « Je vous en prie. Vous n'êtes pas blessée, j'espère ? »

En voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il demanda :

- « Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle s'arracha de ses pensée pour répondre à son interlocuteur :

- « Non, je vous remercie.

- Mais je vous en prie, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez à m'avertir, dit-il avec un sourire courtois en s'en allant dans la direction opposée mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Yumi ne put s'empêcher de le retint par la manche.

- Heu... Excusez-moi ... mais... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je m'appelle Sébastian Michaelis, dit-il en s'inclinant. _Décidément, il est très bizarre._ Et...

- Sébastian ! Hurla une voix masculine. Dépêche toi !

- Veuillez m'excuser, mon maître m'appelle. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée » dit-il avec un dernier sourire en s'en allant.

Après avoir longuement observer le mystérieux domestique, elle aida la femme de chambre à ramasser le linge. Elle avait observé la scène avec une certaine envie, ce qui dégoutta Yumi. Misuki l'ayant remerciée, elle fila prendre son petit déjeuner et sortit prendre l'air.

Elle alla dans un parc et s'assit sur un banc non loin d'un bac à sable. Son attention se portait sur les quelques promeneurs et les enfants qui jouaient. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux à cause de l'heure matinale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chaleur était étouffante même si elle ne ressentait plus cela comme avant. Elle avait perdu ses sens et ses pouvoirs de vampires ainsi elle était quasiment humaine ou ce qu'il pouvait en rester. Cependant, il en restait des traces mais pas assez pour la considérer comme la sang pur qu'elle avait été.

Elle vivait traquée par des hunters mais aussi bannis des vampires. Elle n'avait pas vécu très longtemps sa vie, enfin pour un vampire, mais c'était comme si elle avait atteint l'âge de ses grand-parents en apparence comme psychologiquement. Tout cela était dû à un produit que lui avait injecté ses chasseurs. Il l'avait découverte un jour près d'un corps charcuté qu'elle avait essayé de guérir. Elle avait tant de fois effacer les preuves qui inculpaient son fiancé, qu'ils avaient eu des doutes et l'avaient accusée de tous ces méfaits. De toute façon, tout les moyens sont bon pour tuer un sang pur. Mais elle ne s'était pas laissée faire, si ils avaient réussi à lui inoculé tout le poison, elle serai morte. Elle n'en avait qu'une infime partie qui circulait dans ses veines mais jour après jour cela la rongeait. Elle perdait la mémoire ainsi que son côté vampire et vieillissait prématurément.

Soudain un cri la tira de ses pensée. Elle tourna la tête vers le bac à sable et vit un garçon blond avec un chapeau de paille dans le dos qui portait une jeune femme en uniforme de soubrette. Curieusement, il avait des barrettes pour lui tenir les mèches qui devaient certainement lui tomber dans ses grands yeux verts. Il souriait niaisement alors que la jeune femme se tortillait dans tout les sens. Elle avait de grosses lunettes lui cachant la moitié de son visage qui faillirent tomber. Ils parcoururent ainsi la distance qui les séparaient d'eux et de la fontaine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler lorsqu'il l'a lâcha dans le bassin. Un autre homme arriva à se moment là et éclata de rire avant de la rejoindre en sautant pour les éclabousser. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et fut rejoint par le blond. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et rirent de bon coeur.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de faire des bêtises ! Tous le monde vous regarde ! Je vous avait dis de rester discret ! Tonna une voix. Son propriétaire étant derrière un arbre Yumi ne put le voir.

- Mais c'est la première fois que vous nous emmenez avec vous alors nous sommes très heureux, dit l'homme qui était arrivé en dernier.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Sortez immédiatement de cette fontaine et retournez à l'auberge !

- Oui, Maître » dirent-ils en coeur avec tristesse.

Ils s'exécutèrent, trempés et disparurent du champs de vision de Yumi en traînant les pieds.

- « Non mais vraiment ! Il va falloir leur apprendre à bien se tenir maintenant ! »

Soudain, Yumi put enfin voir la personne qui venait de s'égosiller sur les trois énergumènes car il s'était avancé. Ainsi, elle put découvrir son identité. C'était un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs et portait un bandeau pour cachait un de ses yeux bleus marines. Il fixait les gens avec un regard arrogant mais qui était familier à Yumi. Il n'était pas très grand mais inspirait le respect.

- « Allons-y, Sébastian » dit-il enfin alors qu'il s'en allait dans la direction opposée des trois autres.

Lorsque Yumi avait entendu ce nom, elle s'était figée. C'est alors qu'il apparu de sa silhouette longiligne. Il avait un sourire en coin en regardant en face de lui puis il disparut rejoindre son maître. Elle se détendit et ferma les yeux. Elle demeura ainsi au soleil quelques heures.

A plusieurs reprises des gargouillements venant de son estomac alertèrent certains passants qui s'arrêtaient et lui demandaient si tout allait bien. Au bout d'un moment, elle en eu assez et se leva.

Alors qu'elle s'achetait de quoi manger, les autres clients lui jetaient des regards en biais. Elle paya et mangea rapidement. Elle se dépêcha de revenir à l'auberge où elle fut inscrite sur le registre pour deux jours de plus.

Elle alla se faire couler un bain et se déshabilla. Lorsqu'elle se mit dedans, elle s'immergea totalement puis après quelques secondes, elle sortit la tête de l'eau pour pouvoir respirer. Son visage lui piquait lorsqu'elle le touchait. Elle y resta un petit moment, savourant son moment de détente et sortit de l'eau. Elle se rhabilla et se contempla dans le miroir. Elle vit alors son visage rouge comme une tomate. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Elle devina alors pourquoi les gens la regardaient bizarrement.

Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. C'est alors qu'apparut Mizuki avec un fusil prête à tirer sur tout ce qui bougait et le propriétaire inquiet derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle vit Yumi, elle abaissa son arme et se roula par terre dans une crise de fou rire.

- « Excusez-la encore une fois. Elle ne sait pas se tenir décidément. »

Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un tube de crème à la main.

- « Prenez ceci, cette crème est très efficace, vous verrez. Vos coups de soleil disparaîtront en deux jours » dit-il en lui tendant la pommade.

Elle prit le tube et le remercia. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Elle appliqua la crème sur les zones de sa peau brûlée et alla se coucher. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'une des fenêtres avait été forcé et laissée ouverte. Elle se redressa à une vitesse surhumaine et sentit quelque chose de lourd sur ses jambes. C'est alors qu'elle vit un jeune homme à moitié couché sur le lit. Il ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus et lui sourit.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

Guest : Merci à toi d'avoir commenté ! Pour répondre à ta remarque qui m'a surprise et fais rire, je ne connais pas du tout cet animé et encore moins ce personnage ! Donc il n'y a aucune chance que je me sois inspiré de ce nom. Je te remercie aussi d'apprécier cette histoire. Voilà en espérant que cela te plaise encore, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

Retrouvaille ou fuite ?

Yumi se leva rapidement et hurla :

- « Sort d'ici immédiatement !

- Bonjour ! Moi aussi je vais bien ! Merci de me le demander si gentiment ! Dit-il avec un air faussement enjoué.

- Dégage d'ici ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! » Cria-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers la fenêtre.

Il se leva à son tour et passa devant elle en la narguant. Il alla vers la cuisine et lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant d'y entrer. Elle le suivit mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle ne le vit pas. C'est alors qu'elle sentit des bras l'encercler. Elle se débattait mais il l'a tenait fermement.

- « Lâche-moi ! » s'égosilla-t-elle

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Yumi, le lécha et planta ses crocs. Un mince filet de sang dégoulina sur le tee-shirt que portait Yumi et elle entendit le liquide couler le long de la gorge du vampire.

- « Il est aussi délicieux que ... »déclara-t-il après s'être arrêté.

Elle le gifla et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

- « Tu n'est qu'un s*laud ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi ! Après tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai quitté ! Quel sombre crétin ! » Hurla-t-elle

Il la regarda de haut en bas et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils sortirent de la cuisine et virent Sébastian sur le pas de la porte. Il s'avança et demanda :

- « Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Rien qui vous concerne en tous cas, répondit froidement son ex-fiancé.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais, rétorqua Sébastian sur le même ton que son interlocuteur.

- Ce n'est pas vos affaires alors sortez d'ici ! commença-t-il à s'énerver.

- Comment vous appelez-vous, je vous prie ?

- On s'en fiche de mon nom ! Dégagez !

- Il s'appelle... Akira... Akira Hyuga, répondit alors Yumi sous le regard ahuri de celui-ci.

- Je le savais. Votre visage me disait quelque chose. Vous êtes le vampire qui a assassiné un sang-pur ? » Demanda Sébastian avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Akira le frappa au visage lui cassant le nez. Le majordome répondit en lui brisant une côte. Un combat acharné venait de commencer. Pendant ce temps, Yumi essayait tant bien que mal de les arrêter mais sans succès. Arriva alors le maître de Sébastian très en colère.

- « Que signifie tout ceci ?! Sébastian ! » Cria-t-il.

Ce fut immédiat, le combat s'arrêta et le majordome s'inclina devant celui qui venait de s'égosiller, s'excusa puis se posta derrière lui.

- « Hé mais je vous connais vous êtes le vampire qui a tué ...

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » Se lamenta Akira.

Yumi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire ce que remarqua le majordome qui sourit à son tour. Akira vit cette échange et fou de jalousie, hurla :

- « Sortez tous d'ici ! Dégagez avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit le maître avant de partir avec son majordome qui adressa un dernier regard à Yumi.

- Ah au faite je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le compte Ciel Phantomhive, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il avant de disparaître de nouveau.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un gamin qui se moque de moi ! Non mais je vous jure de nos jours ! »

Yumi n'en pouvait plus et éclata de rire. Akira se tourna vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire car elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

- « C'est bon de t'entendre rire. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire » susurra-t-il à son oreille

Ils restèrent un bon moment enlacés puis Akira s'éloigna d'elle et ferma la fenêtre.

- « Tu compte vraiment t'installer tranquillement ici ?! Je ne t'ai jamais dis de rester alors vas-t-en ! »

Et avant qu'il ne fasse un geste de plus, il fut jeter par la fenêtre qu'elle avait rouverte et fermée très vite pour qu'il n'est pas le temps de réagir. Elle tira les rideaux et alla se prendre un bain pour ne plus l'entendre hurler qu'il voulait rentrer depuis en-bas.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans le petit salon/accueil/salle à manger, elle s'affala dans un des canapés, ce qui provoqua un petit nuage de poussière. Elle secoua la main pour le dissipé puis pris le journal qui était posé sur le guéridon. Elle parcouru rapidement les gros titres et remarqua un nom qui lui était familier. Le fils de la célèbre entreprise Ikota avait reçu une récompense pour ses travaux scientifiques. Elle l'avait connu au célèbre lycée Gakuen. Isumi Ikota était un élève brillant et admiré de tous. Il avait été le petit ami de sa meilleure amie mais aussi celui qui lui avait injecté le produit qui la rendait humaine.

Elle avait été une sang pur respectée et admirée mais aujourd'hui, elle était ignorée et rejetée par tout le monde. La raison était qu'elle avait trompé son fiancé avec un hunter.

Comme elle ne supportait plus Akira, elle était sorti prendre l'air et c'est là qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle était tombée amoureuse au premier regard et apparemment lui aussi. C'est alors que commença une romance clandestine. Les hunters, comme les vampires, avaient découvert le pot aux roses, un peu plus tard les surprenant ensemble. Ils avaient tués son amant et blessés sérieusement Yumi, tuant l'enfant qu'elle portait. Son fiancé, d'une colère terrible, l'avait d'abord laissé seule dans sa douleur puis l'avait soigné car il en était fou amoureux mais une grande dispute les avait séparés.

Une minute ou deux passèrent sans que Yumi se rende compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un assit à côté d'elle. C'est alors que la personne se leva et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Yumi aperçut un majordome avec des lunettes et les cheveux en arrière. Il venait de faire tomber un morceau de papier. Elle le ramassa et découvrit une invitation où était convié le Comte Ciel Phantomhive à une soirée organisée par une noble personne. Elle rattrapa son propriétaire :

- « Attendez ! Vous avez fait tomber ceci ! » L'interpella-t-elle en tendant l'invitation.

Il se tourna vers elle, la remercia vaguement, pris ce qu'elle lui tendait et continua son chemin. Il avait la même aura que Sébastian. _Peut-être qu'ils se connaissent ? En attendant, il n'est pas très bavard ni poli..._

Elle retourna dans le salon mais cette fois elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle traversa la pièce et sorti dehors. Elle resta un petit moment à l'ombre pour vérifier si il lui restait de l'argent dans son sac. Elle trouva plusieurs liasses de billets et prit le chemin de la ville. Elle s'acheta quelques robes et des paires de chaussures (pour remplacer les vieux vêtements qu'elle avait du acquérir dans la hâte car elle avait tous laissé chez elle après sa fuite) ainsi qu'un sac à dos.

Après un après-midi shopping, elle rentra à l'auberge chargée de ses emplettes. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires dans le sac à dos et alla manger, ce qui fit plaisir à Mizuki qui avait prévenu le cuisinier.

De retour dans la chambre, elle prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain et se coucha.

Elle se réveilla en sueur ce matin là. Elle avait fait un cauchemar où elle était poursuivie par les deux majordomes, Sébastian et l'autre à lunettes. Elle eut un frisson en y repensant. Elle s'étira et se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle y resta un long moment.

Lorsqu'elle fut totalement remise de ses émotions, elle se changea et sorti de la chambre. Elle mangea un copieux petit déjeuner et remonta l'escalier pour prendre ses affaires.

Elle salua les employés et commença son long voyage vers un nouvel hébergement pour une courte durée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Sauve qui peut

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle était parti en quête d'un nouveau logement. Elle s'était installée chez une vieille dame très généreuse pour environ une semaine. Pour gagner un peu d'argent, elle devait ramasser les pommes de terre dans le potager de la châtelaine qui vivait seule depuis que son mari était décédé. Sa fille ne lui rendait visite que deux à trois fois par an et elle fut donc heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie en dehors de ses domestiques. Elle lui fit cadeau de quelques robes qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était jeune et d'autres que sa fille ne mettait plus.

Yumi avait rencontré Marie Yamato au marché alors qu'elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le peu d'ombre qu'offrait un des murs d'une église. La vieille femme l'avait remarquée et lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez elle en attendant une situation plus stable.

Sous une chaleur et un soleil épouvantable, Yumi était dans le potager à ramasser des pommes de terre depuis le début de l'après-midi. Elle allait bientôt arrêter car il était dix-huit heures. Elle rassembla tout son butin dans deux grands paniers qu'elle posa avec les autres dans une pièce qui stockait toute sorte de légumes. Puis elle alla rejoindre Marie dans le petit salon où elle prenait son thé. Elle lisait son courrier avec beaucoup d'attention et ne fit pas attention à l'entrée de Yumi dans la pièce :

- « J'ai finis de ramasser les pommes de terre et j'aimerais...

- Oui ! Je suis invitée à l'anniversaire de Kyoko Komari ! Je vais enfin pouvoir la revoir ! s'écria-t-elle. Yumi ! Yumi ! Elle se leva d'un bond et fit tomber sa tasse de thé que la domestique s'empressa de nettoyer. Ah ! Tu es là Yumi ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Reprit-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Ce soir, nous allons à l'anniversaire de Kyoko Komari. Tout le monde est invité !

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Il faut que je te trouve une jolie robe. Repose-toi avant la soirée et prend un bon bain. »

Un son de clochette retenti. Marie se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce sous le regard incrédule de Yumi. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au dynamisme de la vieille dame et à son train de vie. Elle ne faisait pas du tout son âge.

Arrivée dans la salle à manger, elle ne trouva pas la propriétaire. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre qu'elle habitait depuis sa venue dans ce château. Elle pris un bain, se maquilla et s'allongea sur le lit à baldaquin.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Mme Yamato apparut avec plusieurs femmes. Yumi se releva en vitesse, affolée d'être réveillée aussi brusquement.

- « C'est parti ! »

Dès que Marie eut crié cette phrase, elles se jetèrent littéralement sur elle et la déshabilla pour la vêtir d'une magnifique robe rose pale.

- « Non, ça ne lui va pas du tout ! Suivante ! »

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Yumi dut essayer pas loin d'une vingtaine de robes puis Marie trouva enfin une tenue qui lui plaisait et laissa Yumi souffler une demi-heure avant d'être embarquée dans une calèche tirée par deux chevaux.

Tout au long du trajet, Marie n'arrêtait pas de parler, elle expliquait à Yumi combien elle appréciait leur hôte mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était anxieuse. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer des invités qui connaissent son passé.

- « Ça y est ! On est arrivé ! » S'écria Marie lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le grand portail d'acier.

Un majordome ouvrit la porte et invita Marie à sortir de la calèche de la main. Il fit de même pour Yumi et les guida vers une très grande salle richement décorée.

- « Bienvenu au manoir de Mlle Komari » avait-il dit dès lors qu'elles étaient entrées dans cette pièce.

Une grosse dame arriva boudinée dans sa robe dorée avec une écharpe à plume autour de ses épaules. Elle souriait fièrement dans sa tenue ridicule. Elle appela son majordome pour qu'il accueille les autres invités qui venaient d'arriver. Elle passa ses ongles manucurés dans ses courtes boucles blondes.

- « Bonsoir Mme Yamato ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Dit-elle enjouée.

- Bonsoir Mlle Komari ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée. Je voulais aussi vous présenter quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément et que je connais depuis peu. Voici Yumi Takashi ! » Annonça-t-elle en se décalant un peu pour que leur hôte puisse la voir.

La soirée débuta par d'innombrables présentations. C'est alors qu'arriva un petit groupe de quatre personnes composé des deux majordomes qu'elle avait vu à l'auberge du Saule Pleureur, de Ciel Phantomhive et d'un garçon blond du même âge. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et Mlle Komari les accueillit de son ton faussement enjoué, frustrée qu'on lui volent la vedette. Elle alla vers le pianiste qui se leva pour lui laisser sa place après une petite courbette. Une jolie mélodie jouée par leur hôte entraîna tous les invités à danser au milieu de la pièce. Yumi se retrouva alors seule en retrait de la foule. Marie s'approcha d'elle avec un homme d'un cinquantaine d'années avec une moustache et des cheveux poivre et sel qui apparemment était sous le charme de Yumi.

- « Yumi, je te présente Monsieur Hayakawa. C'est le directeur de l'école privée de Salika. » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota : il me plaît bien celui-là alors interdiction de me le piquer. elles se mirent à rire sous le regard interrogateur du directeur puis elle s'éloigna

Yumi sortit dehors prendre l'air. Le vent soufflait en une légère brise secouant la nature dans son sommeil. Sous le porche, elle était assise sur un banc entouré de fleurs. Une forêt s'étendait devant elle. Quelques bruissements et de hululements parvenaient de celle-ci. Yumi regardait le ciel sous nuage où la lune brillait.

Au bout d'un moment, Yumi se leva et rejoignît les « fêtards ». Elle vit alors la propriétaire des lieux chanter sur une scène improvisée (des tables en l'occurrence). Tous les invités étaient autour d'elle et l'applaudissaient sauf le groupe de quatre personnes arrivé en dernier. En retrait, ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçu car le blond menaçait de son doigt Ciel Phantomhive en riant d'une façon méprisante et Sébastian paraissait mal à l'aise. Son maître se tourna vers lui furieux et lui dit quelques chose que Yumi ne put entendre à cause de la distance et du bruit environnant. Lorsque le garçon blond se retourna, il la vit et poussa une exclamation, les trois autres avaient suivit son regard. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle mais Yumi ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait pris ses jambes à son cou et fuit vers la forêt.


End file.
